The gift of g2j
The_Gift_of_G2J (G2J for short) is currently signed to LLR as part of the Smackdown Live brand. He was a pioneer of LLR as one of the founding members. He was the first United States Champion and the first Royal Rumble winner. He also won the first Wrestlemania Main Event to capture the Undisputed Championship. G2J dropped the title the next day to retire and become the first ever Smackdown Live GM. Career 'Early Career (Gifts of the Squared Circle)' G2J was previously known as save_us_G2J until he lost the LLR match at Clash of Champions in 2016. G2J would later state that this was on purpose to get a fresh start on his career. G2J returned as the_gift_of_g2j and called out the founder of LLR, YourBuddyChurch. This also was known as the first ever real promo in LLR history. No longer was it simple predictions people were putting in, there were others to start cutting promos and developing true characters and gimmicks. Originally scheduled to be a #1 contendership for the Undisputed Championship, TheFalconArrow mentioned this could be for a new championship. The United States Championship. G2J put his career on the line in a Title vs Career match. G2J would walk out of LLR forever, or as the inaugural champion. This was the first match in the history of G2J vs Church. G2J defeated Church and then became the first ever United States Champion. The next PPV, Survivor Series, G2J pulled off his first real trick. G2J and Falcon kicked out LMonk after losing his match, and G2J brought in IM_A_ONE_MAN_BANNED as a replacement for the GSC. G2J saw a lot of himself in OMB, since he was also a returning from a LLR match loss. Following this, GSC (Falcon, G2J, and OMB) became the top guys of this next promotion called LLR. Road to WrestleMania: GSC Explodes At TLC (2016), FalconArrow retained his Undisputed Championship as G2J retained his United States Championship. This started to form cracks in GSC as to who the leader really was. Falcon was the main champion, but G2J was also champion and the man who brought the three together. This blew up after the next PPV, Roadblock: End of the Line where G2J would lose to Church (making them 1-1 in their matchups) while Falcon retained his title in a Fatal Four Way. Meanwhile, OMB started feuding with King-of-Zing, ending in a draw at Roadblock. FalconArrow called himself the best and leader of the GSC, which quickly resulted in G2J calling Falcon out to settle the score at Royal Rumble (2017). Royal Rumble 2017 was the night that proved how good G2J really was. Falcon and G2J battled to no winner and ended in a draw, where neither man could out do the other. However, the next match was the first ever Royal Rumble match where G2J took on every other member of LLR and outlasted them for a spot at the main event of WrestleMania. The first WrestleMania of LLR. The feud was far from over. OMB and Zing became The Best Friends, a tag team bent on being the champs. Elimination Chamber was a set back for G2J's career. Church, not a fan of G2J at all, put G2J in a match vs Zing where if Zing won, Zing would be added to the main event of Wrestlemania. This infuriated G2J as he felt he deserved and won the Rumble and that should ensured a fair one on one match. Due to last minute changes (before the deadline rule was created) by Zing, Zing came out with the tainted win and was added to the main event. Zing also won the tag titles with OMB that night. OMB cemented himself as a top player by beating 5 other people, including FalconArrow, to become World Champion. At Fastlane, Zing and G2J faced off again to see who would get the tiebreaker advantage at Wrestlemania. This ended in a no contest due to neither competitor agreeing on picks. Their hatred of each other kept each other from even settling on picks. This was the true point where the Zing and G2J rivalry became serious. Falcon defeated OMB to regain the championship at Fastlane. The match was set. The first ever main event was a fatal four way. The GSC members finally facing off, with another main player of King-of-Zing to make it anyone's time to shine. Wrestlemania: The First Retirement and Smackdown GM G2J shocked the LLR universe letting them know that win or lose at Wrestlemania, he was stepping down as a competitor. He was drained and had nothing left to give. His recent battles against Church and Zing left him disheartened and always close to the top of the mountain, but never allowed to reach it. Then it happened. G2J won the main event of Wrestlemania. He defeated his demons, his former GSC brethern, and his rival in Zing. All in the same night. The following night, G2J vacated the Undisputed Championship and picked up a suit to become the first ever Smackdown GM. Running Smackdown (Becoming The Game): G2J decided to be the change he wanted to see in the universe. Not competing and running a fair system where everyone had a chance to show what they were made of. G2J refused to compete several times and grew close to the rosters of LLR. The roster dubbed him "The Smackboss" which would later become the name of his Pedigree finisher. During this time, G2J introduced the first Money In The Bank match. Ironically won by his rival, Zing, G2J had preliminary matches to see who would compete for the briefcase. During this time, G2J started noticing TheDezoo starting his long United States Championship reign and SlowBroJJ cutting promos and becoming Undisputed Champion. G2J told himself he did not want to compete, however, ideas were forming and he was not agreeing with RAW GM FakeNewsBarrett and LLR Owner YourBuddyChurch. G2J started calling himself The Game, and he is the only one who knows how to play it. A Summer(Slam) of Evolution G2J came back in a brutal way right before SummerSlam. G2J was tired of being insulted by Church and blamed for his success as a GM and Barrett's failures. G2J called in on three competitors he saw as the present and future of LLR. On a SlowBroJJ's talk segment with TheCivilizedGamer and Barrett, G2J snapped and went after Barrett. Bloodying him and throwing him in the ring where JJ and Gamer mauled Barrett in return. The three stood tall until G2J said this was what the business should be. He was tired of the factions forming and said he didn't want to do this, but he had no choice. Quickly going from the loveable Smack-Boss into a hated guy in a suit. G2J brought out TheDezoo, the current United States Champion, and said this was the future of LLR. The Advantage (another stable which JJ had been kicked out of as well as Dezoo had just switched sides) attacked and ran Evolution out of the ring. At SummerSlam, G2J destroyed Barrett, but after the match, the two made amends. This was G2J's first match in over 5 months. Evolution had their ups and downs the next few months. Gamer had become a force to be reckoned with under G2J's teachings, and TheDezoo continued his reign of dominance. However, JJ was feeling left behind and G2J had no clue what would happen next. G2J and Evolution went on a bit of a losing streak. No one saw that coming. G2J was found unconsious backstage and forced to sit in the hospital. At Survivor Series, the dream match happened. Team Raw (MrCappie, ThePruef, TheCivilizedGamer, TheJustJosh & OMB) vs Team Smackdown (JJ, TheUltimateMark, G2J, Church, Dezoo). During the match, JJ brutally assaulted G2J and showed his true colors as a man who was tired of losing and tired of being associated with G2J. Measuring Stick of LLR: G2J took a step back and realized that he needed to become someone else. He loved LLR and being hated was the opposite of what he wanted. He declared himself the measuring stick in LLR and the Flag bearer. He challenged any new rookie to a match anytime and anywhere to prove themselves. He defeated El_Primo_Smash at a PPV event. Then defeated, much to the unhappiness of the roster, the undefeated Teeth at Clash of Champions in a Last Man Standing Match. After putting the monster down for a ten count, G2J faced his friend Falcon at the Monday Night Christmas Super Show, where another tie happened. G2J then faced his long time rival, Zing, again at Wrestle Kingdom 12. G2J had better picks than Zing, but was not clearly told the rules of having more than one set of picks, since he was in two matches at the event. G2J was DQ'd and Zing took home the victory. This was the moment G2J looked to life outside of LLR again. At the Royal Rumble, G2J won a Fatal Four Way between JustJosh, Bahamas, and MlgBonghits in a t-shirt giveaway match. G2J has still not received a t-shirt to this day. G2J showed up as #6 at the Royal Rumble, lasting till the final four before being eliminated by Church, who ran back into the match after being eliminated to get rid of G2J. All In (The End of The Game) G2J finally had had enough. Being screwed out of a win at Wrestle Kingdom, not getting a tshirt, and being eliminated unfairly at the Rumble, he went off. A series of posts titled "Sincerely", caused chaos in the LLR subreddit where the lines of kayfabe and meta were crossed. G2J formed another faction, calling themselves ALL IN. All in to destroy the mods and GMs who G2J believed made it unfair to the rest of the roster. In truth, G2J was tired and depressed, but he wouldn't allow anyone to know. G2J faced Church one final time at FastLane. To end the tie and see who the better man was. G2J defeated Church and G2J said that this was it. He was done for good. Burned out, depressed, and feeling no sense of belonging, G2J said Wrestlemania would be his last....again. At Sakura Genesis, it was Teacher vs Student. TheCivilizedGamer had become a huge name in LLR after joining Evolution, while G2J dropped near the bottom of the barrel. In their match, it was the closest match ever had at LLR. Both men tied, but the tie breaker went in Gamer's favor due to two seconds. Gamer had accurately predicted the Main event time to the actual second while G2J was two seconds off. At Wrestlemania 34, G2J faced off one last time against King-Of-Zing in a Hell in a Cell match where their friend OMB was guest ref. G2J won and left LLR. The Return: G2J returned after a long time of going dark. He learned what truly mattered and what didn't. Now with a new lease on life and happiness, true happiness. He has returned. In his first PPV back, Hello Wembley, he teamed with Odyssey and became a trios tag team champion. G2J then became obsessed with OMB after his former friend remarked on Smackdown 1000 that G2J kept losing matches. G2J debuted a new finisher The Redeemer (Dirty Deeds). After a few weeks of saying LLR is sick, he joined Legion (on a friendly basis) and helped the X-Division beat the Pacific Division at Survivor Series, where G2J remained a survivor. That Survivor Series weekend, G2J went on a rampage. He defeated the current U.S Champ BenjaminEarl in the first match of NXT Takeover: WarGames II. He came out for team LLR All Stars (G2J, Steve_Chandler, SlowBroJJ, Mr Cappie) and went into a War Games match against the strongest faction in LLR, Bow To None, where the All Stars were the first to not bow as teams collapsed and a tie was declared after neither team could continue. Then, G2J was a survivor for Team X-Division. G2J continued his winning streak reaching the final four of the LIGMA tournament and making it to the final three of the Winners' Bracket in the Smackdown Live Tournament to find a new contender for the IC Championship. During this time, G2J beat the current X-Division Champion, DerLaubi, the former Undisputed Champion, TheCivilizedGamer, a LLR Hall of Famer, SlowbroJJ, the Total Warfare Champion, AurumVocem, and more. These wins catapulted G2J's stock as he was given a championship opportunity to face AurumVocem again for the Total Warfare Championship. G2J won it on Smackdown Live and currently is the Total Warfare Champion. G2J recently dubbed this championship the "Workhorse" Championship of LLR. He will do battle at ROH's Final Battle 2018 to challenge for the Hardcore Championship. He later went on to win the Hardcore Championship against LLRIsMig, for the first time, but lost in a couple days after in a multi-man matchup. In a unfortunate mistake, G2J DQ'd himself in the final four of the LIGMA tournament to crown a challenger for the X-Division Championship (Accidentally forgot to erase one of his picks, and ended up with one more pick than allowed) and failed to reach the finals of the tournament he called his comeback tour. The Workhorse G2J chose to not give up though. To be redeemed, he needed to earn his spot back. Competing in 25 matches in just over under 40 days, G2J declared himself The Workhorse. While winning a large percentage of these matches, including squashing TheJoshJosh at WrestleKingdom 13, G2J seemed primed for a bigger championship match. Suddenly, someone started attacking G2J in the shadows. Between poisoning him on his flight to a show, an attack in the dark, and taunting him to lose his cool, G2J finally was shown the face of his attacker. His longtime friend, Simashi, returned as SimaYi2, and went after G2J's character, career, and anything he stood for. Sima signed a contract onto Smackdown, and as a bonus for signing, put G2J and himself as the #1 and #2 of the Royal Rumble, destroyed G2J's chances at a second Rumble win. G2J and Sima went back and forth with each other, each time digging deeper until it turned into a very bad blood feud. This cumulated at a match at Royal Rumble 2019, where G2J defeated his former friend. G2J again turned his focus back at a championship, not caring which one. Until it was announced that he was in the running to be in the World Championship match at Elimination Chamber. To get into the chamber match, he would have to face two of the toughest competitors in G2J's career. RyRyLloyd and VacantForHOF. G2J had a losing percentage against both these men, so when G2J won the triple threat on a main event of Smackdown, G2J believed he had made it into the Chamber. Around this time, G2J also earned his spot into the 2nd ever New Japan Cup. However, it was declared that to determine the final spot in the chamber, he would have to defeat Vacant again. The winner would go into the World Title Chamber, the loser would go into the Intercontinental Championship Chamber. G2J put on his workhorse boots once again and beat Vacant for the 2nd week in a row. Now, G2J is finally getting his World Championship match, 2 years after when he won it the first time. Locked in a chamber with 5 of the most deadly competitors in today's LLR, G2J might need a miracle to win. In Wrestling Finishing Moves *'The Redeemer (Dirty Deeds)' *'G2J's Last Gift (God's Last Gift)' *'The Smack-Boss (Pedigree)' *'Drink It In (Codebreaker)' Nicknames *'The Redeemed' *The Old Workhorse *The Flag Bearer *The Measuring Stick of LLR *The Game *The Best In The World Championships and Major Accomplishments LLR Undisputed World Heavyweight Championship (1 time. LLR United States Champion (1 time) (Inaugural) Total Warfare Champion (1 Time) (Current) Hardcore Champion (1 Time) LLR Trios Champion (1 Time) Royal Rumble Winner (Inaugural) Minor Accomplishments 2017 Semi Finalist in King of the Ring 2018 LIGMA Tournament Group C Winner 2018 LIGMA Tournament Semi Finalist Category:Career Category:Predictor